This invention relates to a hinge assembly for an access door or lid or cover or the like.
The invention relates in particular to a hinge assembly for an access door which, when opened, is intended to remain in the open position and should not swing shut.
The invention also relates particularly to a hinge assembly for a hinged lid or cover which when raised is intended to remain in the raised position and should not fall down.
The prior art has provided an adjustable door hinge in which the hinge pin is fixed, as by welding, to the door. The prior art hinge body comprises a single adjustable clamping knuckle made of flexible thermoplastic material which embraces the diameter of the hinge pin and has a flat portion extending therefrom. The torque friction on the hinge pin is adjustable by means of a screw which is screwed into the flat extended portion of the clamping knuckle. By tightening the screw, the clamping knuckle may be tightened about the hinge pin.